lostwavestriologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lovejoy Revolution
The Lovejoy Revolution, or the Galactic Revolution, also known as the Revolution of Fortieth Century or the Great Revolution, was a revolution that overthrew the Republic of Manhattan, and established the United Galactic Commonwealth. The revolution consisted of many colonial revolts, Capecchi uprisings and conscript desertion that coalesced together into a united military front against the Republic regime of Prides. The turning point was the Singapore Uprising on October 10, 3071, that was able to succeed where previous conscript and Capecchi revolts had failed due to the mishandling of the Ackdarian-Republic War, specially the revelations leading to the Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria that led to disorganization in the military and waning public support of the institutional xenophobia that had led to the genocide of over 3-billion Ackdarians. The revolution ended with the abdication of the "Last High Commission" Roman Yamato on February 12, 3072, that marked the end of over 468-years of Republic rule and the beginning of the United Galactic Commonwealth, a confederation of thirteen superpowers, along with three species annexed by the Republic previously. The revolution arose mainly in response to the tactical disaster of the Republic Navy’s Operation British Bulldog and Operation Derringer, both leading to the Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria, which was exacerbated by ethnic resentment against minority Prides dominance of the genetically-modified majority of Capecchi. Many underground anti-Republic groups, with the support of Capecchi revolutionaries in exile, tried to overthrow the Republic. The brief civil war that ensued was brought to head through the Lovett Coup and the dictatorship established under Roman Yamato, culminating in the leading of active revolt on many Republic colony worlds by Elijah Lovejoy, the leader of the Free Worlds Alliance (Blue Alliance). Background Carthage Sector Dispute The President Josephina Lovett (3004–3071), who personified the conservative Republic court and controlled court politics for 17-years, supporting the Republic’s continued imperialism to annex the former Earth Federation colonies and the dominance of genetically unmodified Human (Prides) over genetically-modified Humans (Capecchi). During her time in office, Lovett had to contend with continued economic hardship created by the Ackdarian Federal Union. The Republic had expanded around the Union into several resource rich systems of the Carthage Sector, located on the far-side of Ackdarian space. However the Ackdarians refused to allow Republic vessels unrestricted transit across their territory, instead opting for the Republic freighters to detour through the Apulia Passage, the area of space between the core Ackdarian colonies and its recently annexed territories of the old Sluken Empire. While tariffs and taxes were rescinded for Republic transports traveling through the region as an appeasement, the lack of Republic owned or leased refueling depots or colonies in the Apulia Passage meant the Ackdarians could raise fuel and food prices for transiting civilian crafts. The result was that most freighters leaving the colonies of Echo, Hannibal, Herodotus or Santa Catarina had to travel 8-months to reach Manhattan, instead of the 1-month transit across Ackdarian space and were reliant on foreign support to travel (Republic xenophobia considered this insulting). Pre-Revolution Operation Derringer & British Bulldog Attempts by Lovett to negotiate a free-trade and transit treaty with the Union failed on three separate occasions, the last being in 3070. With public support for the Lovett Administration falling and an expected sweep of the High Congress of the Republic (who appointed Lovett to the presidency) by the opposition, the president devised Operation Derringer and Operation British Bulldog. In conjunction with Admiral of the Fleet Kristin Blethyn who would provide military support, Charlottenhof Refining CEO Gunter Siekmann to provide economic/material support and Republic Stellar Now News CEO Rahman Palash, who would feed misinformation to the public. High Commissioner Roman Yamato and Vice Presidents Reinhold Oettinger, Arturo Alvear and Richard Mondale were also made aware, though Oettinger, Yamato and Mondale did not support the endeavor. Operation Dessinger called for a smear campaign Ackdarian Federal Union that would end in the violent attack against a defenseless frontier of the Republic. Following the phase’s success, Operation British Bulldog was a decapitation strike again the Ackdarian homeworld of Gorchaa Nmria, in justified retaliation. The result would be a demoralized Union that would sue for peace in the face of an overwhelm Republic military and eventually be broken up as a new annexed region of the Republic. Singapore colony in the Johor-system was chosen in April 3071 as the frontier world to use, as a conscript revolt among the native Capecchi, the Encantado, could be hidden with the news of an Ackdarian blockade. A violent reprisal against the otherwise peaceful Capecchi population would had revolted due to the conscription of its population for the terraforming of their world could be covered up with word of the blockade. Following the put down of the revolt, large portions of the Encantado population would be taken in order to be used as shock troops, since both the Encantado and Ackdarians were aquatic species. The success of this hinged on the Ackdarian Federal Union, in the midst of its winter hibernation (a month long hibernation every seven-years), could be blamed without fear of immediate response. With minor edits to the public information nets, the Ackdarian winter hibernation dates could be swapped with the once a decade festival to the Ackdarian war god Aren'keyi, when the Union would conquer an otherwise enemy or problematic world for annexation. It was hoped that the otherwise secular nature of the Republic would spark enough resentment that most people would not actively question it. Under the leadership of the carrier RMS Chariot, Fleet Admiral David Triana took the cruisers RMS Eliza Hendricks, Julia Tyler, Hannah Tompkins and the destroyers RMS Hafir, Santa Fe, Kalev, Tyr, Galathea and Ørnen, establishing a general blockade of the Johor-system on 28 April 3071 and disabling or grounding all intra-system traffic from Hsein or Singapore. Tallman Envoy At first the operation was a success, the Encantado conscript revolt on Singapore was blocked in the news and the public at large believed an Ackdarian blockade had sealed off the Johor-system, leading to a diplomatic crisis when investors became concerned about the economic disaster this could create for trade between the Carthage Sector. However enterprising Ambassador Myna Tallman used her personal wealth to secure transport on the RMTS Starfire of New York on 3 May 3071 and also backing from Captain Carlo Berlusconi, who took command of the vessel as Tallman’s military advisor and appointed the destroyers RMS Shu Shen and Nautilus to escort them. When Lovett gained word of Tallman’s mission, she personally ordered the cruiser RMS Eliza Hendricks to break from the Johor Blockade and engage the vessels with the intent to destroy the flotilla and paint it as the first step of Ackdarian aggression against Singapore. Captain Mary McNair however refused and was replaced to await court martial, her XO, Commander Phineas Seymour was placed in command. The Starfire and its escorts arrived on 8 May 3071 and came under immediate attack from the Eliza Hendricks. Tactically inexperienced, Seymour destroyed the Shu Shen and Nautilus, while downing the Starfire. Because he failed to follow up, believing the weak civilian transport never designed for atmospheric flight would disintegrate on reentry, Ambassador Tallman, news reporter Roland Yamato and a critically injured Captain Berlusconi managed to escape to the surface of Singapore. Recovered by the local Encantado rebels, the trio soon discerned that large portions of the adult Encantado population were being shipped off-world, while known armory ships were refueling at Hsein but not off-loading the armaments they carried. They soon deduced that the Republic had used the inherent secularism and xenophobia in the Republic to orchestrate a phony war against the Ackdarians, with the intent to use the Encantado as ground shock troops. Tracking several fuel freighters from Hsein and transport ships from Singapore, they discerned that a sizable fleet was being massed in the nearby Ang Mo Kio Nebula, a natural stellar barrier that separated the Republic from Ackdarian space, also preventing any detection inside the nebula. The fleet of 116 ships was under the personal command of Admiral of the Fleet Kristin Blethyn. Yamato and Berlusconi managed to formulate a plan, in order to gain the Ackdarian’s attention about the Republic fleet; they needed to spark an accident noticeable in the otherwise static created by the nebula’s natural background radiation. Berlusconi allowed himself to be captured on 18 May 3071, appearing as to have been held hostage by the Encantado. A close colleague of Admiral of the Fleet Blethyn, he dropped a hint to a forming Encantado mutiny among those taken as shock troops to the fleet. In order to facilitate this, he provided information that five Encantado operatives were planning a bombing of the Jurong Fuel Depot in the main Republic and predominately Pride settlement of Jurong City, Singapore on 20 May 3071. Unknown to Blethyn, these operatives were a plant and all five intentionally provoked the approaching Republic security forces to shot to kill. Blethyn ordered Berlusconi to be brought to the fleet abroad the destroyer RMS Kalev on 22 May 3071, both to gain the information he professed and to remove the well-known captain from the eyes of the naval enlisted who he was immensely popular with. Unknown to any, Berlusconi had himself implanted with Heng ah Coral, an explosive form of marine coral native to Singapore. While abroad the Kalev later that same day, Berlusconi used his knowledge of the destroyer, who’s class he had helped to design, to gain access to the main reactor of the craft. Positioning himself along the coolant intake lines, Berlusconi electrocuted himself with an exposed proton outlet, igniting the coral. Timing his approach to just the moment when the Kalev would be transiting through a particularly dense hydrogen pocket in the Ang Mo Kio Nebula, the destroyer jettisoned is main reactor which was in melt down, switched to backups and made an attempt to flee. The explosion yielded enough energy and force to severely damage the Kalev but also to ignite the surrounding hydrogen, this ultimately obliterated the destroyer. The eruption would be enough to be noticed by Ackarian’s Eros'teros Border Station, 3.2 light-days away. As the nebula technically was neutral space, a survey of the surrounding area would of course turn up the Republic fleet, who's energy readings were numerous enough to be noticed through the static. Johor Blockade Exposed Fearing that Operation Derringer was in jeopardy Lovett and Blethyn decided to continue against the protests of Commissioner Yamato, for several reasons: *When the Ackdarian Federal Union found itself blamed for the Singapore Blockade, it could retaliate by closing the Apulia Passage, crippling the Republic investments in the Carthage Sector. *Public opinion would swing against President Lovett and the High Congress if they supported a peace settlement with the Ackdarians. *The destruction of Ambassador Tallman’s envoy had galvanized the people who had deemed her a martyr for the war. *The posed-Ackdarian attack, really the assaulting Republic fleet putting down the Encantado revolt, had just broken headlines hours before, launching the nation into demands for war. *Discontent brought on by Captain McNair’s arrest and court martial had caused concerns that the loyalty of Admiral Blethyn’s fleet was not absolute, noting that three destroyers and four frigates had seen apparent acts of sabotage or questionable damage. Seeing that aborting Derringer would result in more damage, President Lovett gave Admiral of the Fleet Blethyn permission to launch Operation British Bulldog on 23 May 3071, the military strike on the Ackdarian homeworld of Gorchaa Nmria. Their first stop however was Singapore, specifically the bombardment of the Encantado settlements, rebellious or otherwise. Counteracting this however was the surviving Roland Yamato and Ambassador Tallman. Capturing the key points of the Singapore mag-level network under the silence of a hurricane, they managed to evacuate most of the Encantado settlements to the southern poles, where the ice caps helped to dissipate most of the intense heat created from the sustained planetary bombardment. In total, they moved over 16,000,000 Encantado to safety in only eighteen hours. While Admiral Blethyn believed she had killed over 95% of the Encantado population, she had only killed around 80,000 or 5%, all of whom had remained behind to give the appearance of the Encantado presence. When Blethyn moved on to Gorchaa Nmria, the bulk of the Encantado remained hidden at the Singapore south pole, while a strike team led by Yamato and Tallman managed to capture a freighter at the Jurong Spaceport and escaped the planet on 24 May 3071. Expecting that Blethyn would retreat and that the attack on Singapore had been revenge for toppling her plans, they were horrified to discover that the Admiral and her fleet had continued on to the Ackdarian homeworld. Arriving in the New York-system on 28 May 3071, Yamato used his contacts in Stellar Now New to alert CEO Rahman Palash of Admiral Blethyn’s plans to assault the Ackdarian homeworld in a decapitation strike. Palash, invited Yamato to his office with the intent of killing them, both to silence them and as revenge against High Commissioner Yamato who had been his political enemy for years. Palash’s plan was however found out and he was killed before he could strike, allowing Yamato to broadcast his confession on Stellar Now New primetime network, SNN12 and on one of the few live and unrestricted new channels that could be seen outside Republic territory, especially in Ackdarian space. Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria This action alerted the Ackdarian Federal Navy, who quickly began to position its home guard fleet to defend Gorchaa Nmria. When Blethyn arrived on 29 May 3071, she found that the Ackdarian home guard fleet was active and positioned to intercept her forces as they entered the system at flank speed. While the Ackdarians fleets were numerically smaller, they were technologically more advanced than the Republic fleet. This resulted in the Ackdarians being able to attack from outside the Republic weapon’s range while fast enough to avoid direct confrontation. Blethyn lost 30 ships to the Ackdarian Federal Navy before it even arrived in Gorchaa Nmria-orbit. Admiral of the Fleet Blethyn however ignored the fleet and instead attempted to take Gorchaa Nmria itself, seeing that the Ackdarians would engage her directly if they threatened their homeworld. Widespread tactical bombardments began, leveling many of the Ackdarian major cities. Impacts were also intended to create maximum collateral damage, like targeting several of Gorchaa Nmria’s major fault lines to provoke violent earthquakes. She ordered the Encantado shock troops landed to the major Ackdarian space ports, however instead of fighting for their lives against the Ackdarian attackers, the Encantado rioted abroad the landing transports, either crashing them, destroying them inflight and in three cases used their captured vessels to kamikaze supporting Republic warships. In total the entire use of Encantado as shock troops was a disaster, resulting in landing Republic marines having to contend with added fire from surviving Encantado. By this time the Ackdarian home guard had been reinforced by two more fleets and Blethyn’s fleet was soon cut off from retreat and being destroyed. She ordered her ships to fight to the death but several outright surrendered or attempted to flee. Only seven of the 116 Republic vessels that arrived managed to escape, four others either surrendered or were captured. With only Blethyn’s flagship remaining, the carrier RMS Hanged Man, she ordered her vessel to crash into Gorchaa Nmria at flank speed. Though mutiny by her senior staff occurred, in light of the Ackdarian home guard admiral offering to allow the Republic fleet to surrender and face trial for genocide, Blethyn managed to overpower her officers long enough to issue an executive command to the ship’s flight systems, sending the entire carrier crashing into the planet. At 4.9 km in length, the impact of the craft traveling at full speed, resulted in an explosion of 50 teratons of TNT, half that of the asteroid impact that killed the dinosaurs. The end result following mega-tsunamis, dust clouds and the resulting widespread firestorm, resulted in the deaths of over half of Gorchaa Nmria population, roughly around 3.8-billion. The event became known as the Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria. Fall of the Lovett Administration Ackdarian-Republic War For the genocide of their homeworld in the Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria, the Ackdarian Federal Union declared immediate war on the Republic of Manhattan, using a blitzing of the Carthage Sector to capture the colonies of Echo, Hannibal, Herodotus or Santa Catarina, while offensive operations in the Republic's Renaissance, Hispaniola and Capitoline Hill Sector. With the political disaster created by Operation Derringer and Operation British Bulldog and the public fallout of the Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria, President Lovett attempted to wash her hands of the situation, as to appear that Blethyn and Palash had worked alone, with Siekmann as an ignorate party supporting them, under the ploy that he too was a victim of Operation Derringer's misinformation. Siekmann had begun to threaten the president after two of his sons were killed in the Butchery of Gorchaa Nmria, Captain Jonas Siekman commanding the destroyer RMS Ruotsinsalmi and Lieutenant Felix Siekman serving abroad cruiser RMS Lucy Hayes. To keep her involvement secret, Lovett had Siekmann killed and made to look like a sucide, while threatening the same on High Commissioner Yamato and Vice Presidents Oettinger, Alvear and Mondale. Yamato Coup d'état Yamato knew that Lovett's ploy to remove herself from culpability was spiraling out of control and attempts would continue to damage the Republic public standing. Yamato, with the support of Vice President Oettinger, decided to overthrow Lovett and secure a more executive position over the government in order to launch a sustainable war against the Ackdarians, long enough to at least force them to the peace table. During the funeral for Gunter Siekmann at the Morningside Cathedral in New Harlem, Manhattan, which Lovette attended out of respect for his Siekmann as a victim, Yamato swapped the corpse for a photon warhead. The warhead detonated right as Lovett assumed the podium, killing the President, Vice Presidents Alvear and Mondale, with over 2,300 attendees killed and 11,000 outside the cathedral. Yamato used the power vaccum created by Lovett's death in what became know as the Morningside Cathedral Bombing, along with the public opinion crisis created by the Ackdarian-Republic War to seize control of the paralyzed High Congress, securing wide ranging political powers. The position of president was left vacant until the end of the crisis and the High Commissioner was installed as the new commander-in-chief with little supervision or restrictions. Category:Events Category:Wars